EP 1841853 B1 discloses a horizontal plug flow fermenter consisting of a tank and a driven shaft penetrating in the tank in its longitudinal direction. The driven shaft comprises a plurality of agitator arms arranged thereon with paddles. The agitator arms rest on the shaft and are laterally supported by means of flange plates.